1. Field of the Invention
Today""s commercial buildings use hangers suspended by rods from the underside of the floor above to run pipes, electrical cables, HVAC duets, communication lines, etc. A seismic brace is used in buildings to prevent adverse sway or movement in the event of an earthquake. Those braces keep the various independent elements of such suspended items within a building intact during an earthquake. Without seismic brackets, the independent elements, like pipe hangers, for example, will move independently. This independent movement can result in the pipes suspended in these hangers to break away from their installed positions causing damage or at least inoperable conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different types of seismic braces are in current use, each having multiple parts or requiring various degrees of effort and time to install. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,218 shows a one piece seismic brace having a first channel iron that connects to a building element hinged to a second channel iron which attaches to the item supported. This brace takes considerable time to install because the fastener of the supported element must be completely undone to attach this brace.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,317 shows a brace for a hanger for pipes, electrical cables or the like. The hanger is suspended from a series of rods attached to the overhead floor. This brace uses a separate detached interlock element so that the brace may be attached to the rod without completely removing a hanger from its supporting rod. The interlock element must mate with the rod connecting end in a precise manner to function correctly. Incorrect use of the detached interlock piece, use of an incorrectly sized interlock piece, or simply not using it, will result in insufficient restraint or the brace coming loose during earthquake induced movement.
None of the prior art seismic braces achieve or fulfills the purpose of the present invention in providing a one piece seismic connector with an integral, built-in interlock construction that does not require disconnecting the hanger from its support rod to attach the connector end to the rod.
The present invention relates to a one piece bracket used to construct a brace assembly which is applied to a hanging support system for utility and service lines to prevent or eliminate the oscillations that develop in such hanging systems when subjected to earthquakes or various types of natural or man-made vibrations. A brace arm is attached to a base bracket by a hinge. A locking bracket is hinged to the base bracket at either end of the base bracket. The base bracket and locking bracket are slotted in different directions to capture vertical support rods. The slots are open ended, and oppose each other at a right angle. When the two brackets overlap they capture the vertical support rod. The one piece brace of the present invention attaches to an already installed system without disassembly of the hanger. Due to the unitized construction of the bracket, issues regarding ease of assembly, inability to lose a detached piece and correct connection of the brace to the rod, are answered.